Zim born again
by izfan26
Summary: Zim learns what happens when you die while birthing a smeet. OC, RaPr, character death, I suck at summaries. better once you read the story... I think.
1. Chapter 1: how did this happen?

_**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING BUT JECCISA AND THE IDEA. THAT IS ALL.**_

"Dad?" Jeccisa called out, wishing, hoping, PRAYING he would call back. "DAD!" she called out, more frantically this time. "**DAD! ANSWER YOUR DAUGHTER, IRKIT! ANSWER JECCISA!**" again, no response. _No_ she thought. Her dad COULDN'T be dead! He was amazing! He was Zim! _NO. _She thought with more force this time. She was running frantically from room to room now, looking for blood, a piece of clothing, ANYTHING that meant her dad was alive and well. The silence was scary. She was begging him to answer now "DADDY!" it had been YEARS since the sixteen year old had called him that. She wanted nothing more than for him to answer her. She finally tripped over GIR. "GIR!" she looked at him with anguish. "Not now, mistress. Your daddy needs help." "wh-wha-what?" she ran after the tiny robot into the med ward. The one place she prayed she WOULDN'T find Zim. Hr dad was there on a table, an immense pool of blood dripping from between his legs. "What happened?" she asked, hoping the answer had SOME good news. "Your dad was pre-eclamptic. The smeet is fine." Jeccie looked up at the computer in confusion. "What smeet?" the computer plopped a little blue bundle at her nine-inch high heels. "Oh. W-w-well, daddy's gonna be all right, right?" computer was silent. "Right?" she said again. Still, the computer said nothing. "COMPUTER?" she said, true fear and anger in her voice. "HE'S BEEN DEAD FOR HOURS, PRINCESS! Irk, you're worse than he was!" Jeccisa walked up to her father. His face was so cold and lifeless, so horribly opposite the way it had been in life. She clutched the body to her chest, and wept all over it, as though her touch and her tears would bring him back to life. But, Jeccisa knew that sort of thing only happened in books, movies, plays, and fanfics from the minds of deranged thirteen year old girls. She wanted her father back with her, but she knew that wouldn't happen for hopefully several more years. Several men in black coats came in, and took his body away. This, she assumed, was the swollen eyeball. "See, agent Tunaghost?" asked an eight year old's voice. "I SO told you there was an alien's dead body down here!" "You were right, agent Mothman." The two men (or, rather, a man and a boy) looked over at the sniveling girl. "I am very sorry, child." Thy said in unison. But, neither of them sounded very sorry. She lifted the tiny bundle of blue, and looked at her new baby brother for a long time. He had a mop of blonde hair, much like Princess Kari's, and when he opened his eyes, she knew that he was albino. She was the first thing he saw in the world. "Computer," she said, much happier than when she walked into the room "how is the smeet?" "Oh, he's perfectly healthy. Do you want me to put you through to the tallest?" the tallest. Oh, Irk, she knew she'd have to come to them with the news that she was completely orphaned, but, she didn't want it to be so soon. "Come on, darling smeet." She cooed to the white eyed blonde baby. Onscreen appeared tallest red and purple, stuffing their faces with doughnuts. "FOR THE LAST TIME, ZIM," screamed tallest red without turning around "STOP CALL- hm? Oh. Hello, Jeccie darling. How are you?" "Not so good anymore. My dad is dead. Hey, you guys get custody over us after he's-" "wait, wait, wait, wait, wait, wait, wait, wait… WAIT." Interrupted tallest purple. "Did you say 'you guys get custody over US'?" Jeccisa held the smeet up to the camera. The tallest broke into "aww…" but, then the reality of Zim's death hit all of them. _Daddy is dead _thought the young invader. _YES! THAT LITTLE DEFECT IS FINALLY DEAD!_ Thought the twin tallests. "Sirs, I'm going to get my affairs in order before I get off this filthy stinkball that the humans call home." "Of course, dear." Purple said with a grin. "We have to g celebrate- I mean _MOURN _your father's _TRAGIC _death. We are VERY sorry." Although, just like Dib and his friend, agent Tunaghost, was it? Anyway, they didn't sound sorry at all. She decided to name the smeet, at least. She just sat there for awhile, held him, and said different names, none of them sticking. "Mommy?" the baby said, looking up at her. He even SOUNDED like her dad. Jeccisa laughed. "No, not mommy. I'm sissy." "Sissy?" "Yeah. Sissy. I'll name you… Zim, after your late mother… slash father… slash whatever." The smeet looked up at her in horror. "Jeccisa? You're my big sister?" "Yes, but, you can call me Sissy." "Okay." Zim fell asleep in the girls' arms. She started cooing to him more. "Someday I'll tell you all about mommy slash daddy slash whatever. Sissy has a lot of pictures of mommy slash daddy slash whatever. Yeah. And when you get big, you get our silly robot, GIR. This whole base will belong to you. Yes, it will. Guess what? Mommy and sissy didn't know you were coming. We love you."

_**ZIM'S POV**_

I am working in my lab, when I experience a stabbing pain in my abdomen. "COMPUTER!" I call up to the ceiling. "What's wrong with me?" "You are birthing. You are about to have a smeet." "WHAT?" the computer scoops me up in a wheelchair, and brings me to the med ward. As I am pushing as hard as Irkenly possible, I am thinking…The first thing in my head is, "I'm too young for this. Gotten my whole lifeahead of me. Irk, I'm just a kid myslf. How'm I gonna raise two?" but, then, I fall asleep. But, this was an odd type of sleep. I am unable to wake myself. It is strange how fast I am falling asleep. It is scary. And, I can't feel any more pain. When I wake up, I'm looking up at Jeccisa. Her face is stained with tears, but she is smiling at me. "Come on, darling smeet." She cooed to me. Wait… WHAT DID SHE JUST CALL ME? Well, she talks to the tallest for a few minutes, but then held me up to the screen. They awed, and Jeccisa put me back in her arms. After a few minutes, the transmission ends, Jeccisa goes to sit down, looks at me, and starts saying different names. "Samuel?... Brian?... Dane…" but, I finally realize what's going on. I died during smeet birth. But, that doesn't explain why Jeccisa is talking to me with such love.. Such tenderness. "Mommy?" I ask. She laughs "no, not mommy. I'm sissy." "Sissy?" "Yeah, sissy. I'll name you… Zim, after your late mother… slash father… slash whatever." I look up at her in horror. I just realized I'm dead. Now, I'm a smeet? My OWN smeet? "Jeccisa? You're my big sister?" "Yes, but you can call me sissy." Okay." I fall asleep in the girls' arms. I don't know why I did this, but, the last thought I had before I slipped into unconscious bliss was, _at the very least, the amazing, wonderous, perfect zim will not have to get used to a new title._


	2. Chapter 2: daddy I WE did it

_**DISCLAIMER:**_

_**I OWN: THE BABY, JECCISA, AND THE IDEA**_

_**I DON'T: INVADER ZIM**_

"Come on, Jeccisa.' Tallest Red said, holding the young girl's hand. Purple was taking the baby into the massive as Red lead the teenager up the walkway. Jeccisa sighed, and red turned to her. "What's up, Jec?" "My tallest-" "don't call m that anymore call me dad now, ok?" "Yes, - dad?" the word hurt her throat like she was swallowing a knife. This wasn't her dad. Her dad had died giving birth. She hated herself for going with him at all. "Anyway, did you ever feel like you still have something to do?" Red knew exactly what she meant. "Come on, sugar. I know exactly what you mean. What have you noted?" "Well, the humans will barely try to resist. They'll just panic." Her leader slash new father laughed, and brought her inside. "Is there anyone on this spinning ball of filth that you know of who deserves to live?" Jeccie thought a moment. Of her best friend who stayed with her through thick and thin. Her best friend, who was a paranormal investigator who hunted aliens, but, let her survive. "Yes. She lives at 2264, Elm Street.

_**ONE WEEK LATER…**_

Jeccisa stared out the window of the massive at running, screaming humans. The ones that they HAD caught were bleeding, dead, or crying. Jeccisa was holding a little blue bundle of Zim in her arms, standing next to her bestie, Stacy. "Jec?" "Yeah?" "Why aren't you smiling?" the girl looked at her soon-to-be wife. "Well, I took over earth, like daddy dreamed. I rule it with an iron fist with you at y side, just as evil, just as pleased. I got revenge on the swollen eyeball for cutting apart my daddy's dead body. And, no one calls you insane anymore. But… I don't know… it just feels… weird. Bad weird." "You wish your dad was here to laugh at the pain of humans right alongside us?" "Yeah." Stacy put a hand on her lover's shoulder. "Well, I'm sure he's smiling down from heaven, or wherever it is Irkens go after they die. And, I'm sure he's just as pleased." Jeccie looked over at her, and kissed her. Tallest Red walked up to the girls, and took the baby. Now, Jeccisa felt it was safe to sob into Stacy's shirt. She felt Stacy's arms wrap around her. "I'm sure he can see it, Stace, I really am. And, I know I couldn't have prevented the night when he… he… went away, I really do. And, I knew that he would have to go one of these days. So, why do I still feel this way?" she and Stacy did this often. They'd make themselves cry just so they could comfort each other. "I miss him too." Jeccisa put her arm around Stacy, and she knew Jec wanted to meet her in the bedroom. The two girls danced over to their bedroom, laving red with Zim.

Red rocked the little one in his arms. He had never felt like this for any other smeet in his life. He just knew he loved the little boy. He felt like he knew all his faults, all his deepest, darkest secrets, but, he loved him anyway. "Hey, buddy." H whispered. "Hey, Zim. You look so much like your mommy… slash daddy… slash whatever. He and I used to be good friends. Then, he destroyed half of Irk, and killed sissy's mommy. You're so adorable." He cooed. He remembered something he heard sung over his chamber when he was an Irken smeetling. (An Irken fetus, I'm guessing?)

_If you'll be my star,_

_I'll be your sky_

_You can hide underneath me and come out at night_

_When I turn jet black, and you show off your light_

_I live to let you shine._

_I live to let you shine._

_But, you can skyrocket away from me_

_And never come back if you find another galaxy._

_Far from here, with more room to fly._

_Just leave me your stardust to remember you by._

_If you'll be my boat,_

_I'll be your sea_

_A depth of pure blue just to probe curiosity_

_Ebbing, and flowing, and pushed by a breeze_

_I live to make you free_

_I live to make you free_

_But, you can set sail to the west, if you want to_

_And past the horizon 'til I can't even see you_

_Far from here, where the pictures are wide._

_Just leave me your wake to remember you by._

_If you'll be my star,_

_I'll be your sky._

_You can hide underneath me, and come out at night_

_When I turn jet black, and you show off your light._

_I live to let you shine._

_I live to let you shine._

_But, you can skyrocket away from me_

_And never come back if you find another galaxy_

_Far from here, with more room to fly._

_Just leave me your stardust to remember you by…_

_Stardust to remember you by._

Red stopped, and looked down at the little sleeping smeet in his arms. "Sissy did it, little one." He whispered. He put the baby in a crib, and noticed he needed a backpack. His eyes wandered over to the backpack they had taken from the swollen eyeball. Zim's backpack. "Guess what, Zim? Jeccisa did it. You'd be so proud." _Yes, sir, I am very proud _thought the sleeping smeet. He felt something being pushed into his spine. He knew it was his PAK. "Sleep well, little one." Red whispered to the small Irken. Zim had sworn off sleep, and that wasn't about to change, even in death! "Must… stay… awake…" he muttered, as Red stroked his head. "Shh…" he soothed. "Sleep… sleep… SLEEP, IRKDANGITT!" needless to say, THAT put the tiny blonde smeet to sleep.


End file.
